


【海贼乙女】消遣游戏

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Summary: 前期剧情，后期肉全文dirty talk，介意慎入
Kudos: 28





	【海贼乙女】消遣游戏

【海贼王乙女】消遣游戏

多弗朗明哥 🚗

现在但凡有人跳出来问你后不后悔，你一定抓住那个人脖子大叫悔不当初！稀里糊涂来到这个操蛋的世界，还没来得及去投奔主角团去浪到飞起就遇见了个粉毛自恋狂，想你当初多么苦逼在这个变态手里讨生活暂且不提，你最恨的还是自己那疑似斯德哥尔摩的脑子。

如果现在让你选择，你发誓那天都不用等到路飞把多弗朗明哥打倒就会逃的远远的，而不是蠢呼呼的往那个变态自恋狂怀里扑！

哎，你现在也觉得多弗朗明哥是对的，自己就是肤浅的女人，居然因为馋他的身子放弃美好自由。

暗无天日的地牢里一点娱乐活动都没有，你只能无聊的抓着手上的报纸翻来翻去，上面全是些海贼团的悬赏金，你还看到了草帽团，他们似乎悬赏金又涨了……

“库呋呋呋呋，看什么呢？过来。”

你手上动作不停制造的声响吵醒后面的男人，多弗朗明哥看上去刚刚醒过来，声音低沉又性感。

你赶紧扑倒身后粉毛傲娇的怀里，没办法这个牢房里也就只有多弗朗明哥能陪你玩一会了，

“啊啊啊啊多弗，多弗好无聊啊！”

你觉得自己在这个破地方要呆的精神分裂了，所以看到多弗终于愿意跟你玩，你还是很激动的。毕竟这只臭鸟自从败给路飞就一直一副阴郁的表情，也不理你。你好多次都想安慰他不要太难过，毕竟只是人家九九八十一难里注定会被炮灰的反派，但是如果这么说可能阴郁的人就要是你了。

多弗朗明哥把你抱在怀里任凭你指手画脚的跟他表述自己多么多么无聊，看着你小丑一样夸大，

“库呋呋呋，那你想干嘛呢？”

漫不经心的半阖双眼，多弗朗明哥的脸上还流露出刚睡醒的疲态，他一副大爷样子，即使在问你问题，但是也是一副老子不感兴趣的表情让你有些不开心，

“哼！你陪我玩吧多弗，反正你现在也没事做。”

为了表示自己的诚意，你特意拿出来一个不知道从哪淘换的炭笔。你早想好了玩五子棋，这个游戏在这个世界没有，你有自信可以赢多弗朗明哥。

“你看我在地上画了格子线，我们可以下一种棋，你黑子我白子，谁先把五个棋子连成线就赢了，横竖斜着都可以，我们用圆圈和叉号代表棋子，怎么样嘻嘻……”

你自顾自的介绍完，才不管多弗朗明哥兴致缺缺的样子，强行把他从石板地上拉起来，然后把笔递给他，

“啧，无聊。”

被迫拿起笔的多弗朗明哥本是不想陪你玩，但是看到你充满期待的眼神，最终他还是皱着眉头下笔了，

“哈哈哈哈多弗我又赢啦！我可真聪明呀！”

多弗朗明哥听到你的自夸自买也只是不可置否的挑了下眉头，嘴角勾起一个夸张的弧度，你一开始以为他是不服气，但是后来你就知道了为什么他要要这么开心，因为！你再也没有赢过！

“呋呋呋呋果然是肤浅的花痴女人”

又一次被多弗智商碾压后，你气愤的把笔头一丢拒绝在跟嘲笑你的坏人讲话。

你到离他最远的角落坐下，把头放在膝盖上手捂住耳朵不想再听到让你恼羞成怒的话，不过你娇俏的身材映在多弗朗明哥的眼睛里是那么弱小，

“哼呋呋呋，心眼也跟你智商一样小，脾气倒是挺大。”

你感觉到他说话时离你越来越近的脚步，往常必须要仰视才可以看到的脸就这么突兀的出现在你面前，你发现就算这个男人蹲下，看上去也还是那么高大。你被在他面前像只小鸡仔一样，柔弱又叽叽喳喳。

多弗朗明哥还记得自己被草帽团路飞打败时，你焦急的朝他冲过来，笨拙的想把他拉起来的蠢样子，那时你眼角带着的晶莹，竟然比他最爱的钻石还耀眼，

“你回来干什么，陪着我会死哦呋呋呋。”

他记得自己当时眼底还有未曾退去的疯狂，他以为你只是自己感性趣的女人，因为他从不相信世界上会有鸟放弃天空，停落在丑陋肮脏的鸟笼。可是你当时怎么回答他的来着，

“多弗呜呜你留了好多血，你不会死吧，你不许死啊你这个自大狂呜呜呜……”

他记得你的眼泪打在自己身上，一下两下重击自己的心脏，多弗朗明哥不喜欢不可控，可是当他从你的眼泪里尝到了自己曾经最鄙夷的感情，那么滚烫的，痛苦的，赤忱的。

多弗朗明哥猛的把你摁住，让你抵在他的胸膛上，呋呋呋的笑声从胸腔里发出震动着你的耳膜。喜欢我吗？真是个蠢女人。

“多弗朗明哥！你要掐死我吗！疼死了快给我松手！”

你气急败坏的叫声换回他的注意力，多弗朗明哥才发现自己掐着你的下巴，你有一双娇媚动人的凤眼，你生的一副妖艳惑人的长相，却偏偏是娇憨单纯的性子。

你永远不会知道这种截然不同的气质是多么让人想要破坏的，以至于让多弗朗明哥每次在床上都想把你操坏然后关进为你准备的笼子，你不需要有自己的意志，只要做一个会满足他性欲的玩具。但是只要想到你会被他操的哭泣，因为快感来不及吞咽的唾液顺着你的嘴角流出时流露出的慌张与羞耻，多弗朗明哥觉得拥有思考人格的你比被当成性欲玩具更能加取悦到他。

把你拽进自己的羽毛大衣里，让你只露出一个乖巧的脑袋，多弗朗明哥拿手指去抚摸你后颈突起的骨头，

“好了好了，既然我的Queen这么无聊，那我们就来做游戏吧。”

捏着你后颈软肉的手充满暗示，你当然了解多弗朗明哥的疯狂，可是！你还是低估了他的脸皮，谁能想到这个男人居然大庭广众的就发情啊！

“呋呋呋游戏很简单，你能忍住不发出声音的话我就奖励你一件礼物。”

即使明白这根本就不是对等的游戏，更有羞耻心的你显然不可能战胜这只老狐狸，可是你也不想输给这个故意欺负你的男人，

“不，不公平，凭什么只有我一个人有要求！多弗也应该要有规则要求……”

啊啊啊啊啊这不是就等于默认自己会玩这场狩猎游戏，你刚说完心里就懊悔不已，

“呋呋呋那在我进入之前喊停，就算你赢了，怎么样我的宝贝～”

多弗朗明哥装似体贴的更改了游戏规则，看上去让你的赢面更大。但是你撅嘴表达对这个明骚男人的不满，这么赤裸裸的勾引你，偏偏又给你翻盘的希望，让你在理智和情欲间拉锯，这个男人最喜欢看到你脸红崩溃的样子。

“哼，骚男人！”比你多活十几年居然脑子里想的都是这些事，呸！臭男人！

“哦？那宝贝知道我最骚的地方在哪里吗？”

你被多弗朗明哥的手牵着摁在已经蓄积代发的性器上，即使还没有把它释放出来你也很难一手掌握住它，想到多弗朗明哥高大的身材，你觉得自己各个方面都和他不太匹配。因为每次它斩开穴口冲进来的时候，你都害怕自己被它弄坏，那么粗长甚至不需要全进去就已经把你塞满，而当它全进来的时候，你的小腹上甚至可以描绘出他的形状，胀满的，每次它喷射的精液都会被堵在里面，严丝合缝的一滴也流不出来。

“你哪里都骚，你这个天天搔首弄姿的自恋狂！”

脑海里浮现出往日里自己被侵犯的模样，娇软的穴肉被它的动作带出体外，翻滚的嫩肉像被放在瞻板上搅，却只能流出更多汁水。流出的水让它可以更肆无忌惮的去欺负你，深红色的软肉只能更努力的绞缠住它，但是它那么粗大又霸道，你的反抗只会变成它的兴奋剂。

“呋呋呋想起它操你的感觉了吗？每次我才一全部进去就会让你高潮，你还记得吧，拼命收紧穴口想要把我推出去，结果穴洞里的肉反而绞缠着我往里送，只是轻轻顶到你的子宫口，你的小穴就会潺潺不停的流水，这么多女人，没有一个可以像你一样水喷的那么多。呋呋呋呋你第一次发生这种情况的时候，不是还哭喊着自己要尿了吗？你知道当时你淫荡的表情，让人多么想玩坏你吗？”

你想伸手去捂住一直吐出让你羞耻的话的嘴巴，但是却被多弗朗明哥按住在自己的小腹处，

“取悦它，别忘了它让你多么快乐宝贝。”

你根本就不是这个久经情场的老流氓的对手，想到刚才他提起的别的女人，不得不承认你很吃醋，明明自己只有过他这一个男人，哪里可以还有比较！

“你哪里那么大，每次进来我都害怕自己被戳穿，可是你每次就知道自己高兴！要是别的男人肯定会温柔对我的！”

听到你的控诉，多弗朗明哥流连在你胸口的手揪着你的乳头，毫不留情的捏了一下，完全不管你委屈的呼痛，

“呋呋呋呋别的男人？小蠢货你以为别的男人能满足的了你？不要吃醋，有你之后我再也没上过别的女人，因为她们都不如你让我爽。你看你现在的乳房在我的手里还会溢出一些软肉，还记得你第一次给我乳交的时候吗？它小的都夹不住我的，最后我还是在你可怜的小嘴里射的。你当时都吓傻了，呆呆的就把它们都吃进去了。我真想念你小时候，比现在可爱多了。”

你身上所有的敏感点都是他一手开发的，多弗朗明哥最是了解你动情的样子，所以你把头埋进他宽大的羽毛里不敢出声，可是身下却越来越痒，你有些难耐的收缩着小穴试图缓解一下让你恼羞的痒，可是完全不管用，你甚至还流出了热热的水流。你有些自暴自弃的想，被发现动情就发现吧。你甚至妄想他现在就狠狠的插进去帮你止痒。

“呋呋呋呋现在你这里这么大，如果在哺乳期操你肯定会有很多奶汁吧。但是太可惜了，你会被别的男人吸奶，在哺乳的时候你会有感觉吗？小穴会像现在一样饥渴的流水吗骚货。”

不知不觉间多弗朗明哥就把手伸到了你的裙摆里面，像是早就知道你下面泛滥的样子，他故意的羞辱你，伸进你的软肉，果然在轻轻的颤动着，那样娇弱的花瓣如果不好好呵护就会被摧残的湿糜，可惜多弗朗明哥从来都不是温柔的人，他最喜欢看着哪里被他玩弄的变成深红色，外面的花瓣再也挡不住细密的穴洞，他最喜欢看你高潮后从你的肉缝里吐出的白液沫。

“别，别说这种话。不要别的人…… ”

你带着泣音的哀求着在你身体上作怪的男人，明明知道他只是为了增加情趣，可是他羞辱的言辞刺痛了你的心，内心泛起的自卑感是因为你不知道他爱不爱你，多弗朗明哥是一个让你琢磨不透的人，他那么坏，是世界上的恶人，你不敢去想他怎么看你，但是因为他对你的不同，你心里一直认为你还是特殊的，可是你还是很难过，也恼怒自己被羞辱后身体出现的截然不同的反应。

“呋呋呋呋放心，你只能是我的女人，你的小穴只能被我占有。如果以后有小鬼来抢你的宠爱，我就把他杀掉好不好？”

多弗朗明哥宠溺抚摸你的后背，哄孩子一样在你耳边低语恶魔的情话，虽然羞辱你会让你的身体别有一番风味，但是他还是更想看到你全身心依赖的投靠在自己的羽翼下沉沦的样子。

“不要，那是我们的孩子，你都不宠爱他的话，他太可怜了。”

如果有一天你和他有一个孩子的话，你希望多弗朗明哥能学会去爱他，因为你曾经非常羡慕被父亲宠爱的孩子。

“呋呋呋，你应该知道我不会需要那种无聊又软弱的小东西，有一个你已经足够让我烦了。”

不耐烦再跟你探讨生命的意义，多弗朗明哥不想把难得的气氛带偏到那个不会出现的生命上，他伸出手指拨弄你的阴蒂，原本隐藏在隐秘处的小豆子，现在渐渐在多弗朗明哥的手下醒过来。

“被别人看着是不是特别爽，呋呋呋呋你怎么有这么多水，下面流这么多，上面还可以掉眼泪，娇气的一碰就哭。”

你承认多弗朗明哥是个很有资本的男人，魁梧的身材和总是让人琢磨不透的想法，让女人总好奇的想要了解。你攀附在他的胸前，你看着男人皮肤纹理下的肌肉，这具蕴涵着你想象不到的爆发力的身体，如果沾染上你的气息呢？如果咬住他胸前暗红色的豆豆吸吮一会，吐出来的时候就会染上你的口水，晶晶莹莹的水光覆在上面……

“呋呋呋呋想什么呢，突然把穴口收的这么紧，打开一点，你这里又短又小，难怪每次一进去，你就快活的要死了。”

你想反驳又有些不服气，明明是因为他长得太大了，现在居然在嫌弃你那里小，天天嘲讽你一进去就会高潮，明明他也爽的很，每次戳进来的时候都会在她耳边夸她，什么你的里面咬的我很舒服，像小嘴一样吸他。

行动快过意识，你低头狠狠的咬住多弗朗明哥胸前的突起，学着他对你的样子，用牙齿轻轻的咬住后就围着那颗豆豆打转，你甚至还觉得有趣的用舌头把它推来推去，虽然你想像他对你一样挤压乳房把豆豆埋进去，然后在松口看它弹出来，但是男人的胸肌邦硬的，你只能遗憾的放弃这个想法。

“嗯，多吸一下这里，呋呋呋呋呋看来你作为学生学的很不错，是想看到我为你疯狂的样子吗？你真是越来越无法无天了。”

当你吐出红珠的时候果然看到它沾满你的口水的暴露在空气中，心里隐隐有些得意，仿佛像多弗朗明哥对你做的一样，打上自己的印记。

此时此刻你知道你已经不可能叫停了，因为被他勾引出来的情欲让你想被他占有，还有心里无法压抑的占有欲。

“多弗……”

被欲望熏斥下红晕早就爬上你的脸，多弗朗明哥低头凝视你不知所措的眼睛，还泛着水色的红唇，这么信任又依赖的抱着他，像一只被娇养的百灵，声音幽婉曲转。

“别着急，现在才刚刚开始呋呋呋。”

褪去裤子的束缚，总是让你欲生欲死的性器弹了出来，直挺挺的贴在多弗朗明哥的小腹上，你只要想到这个比手腕还粗的东西会进到自己的身体里，让她明明难过的要死却又一次又一次臣服在它的撞击里。

“等下不许叫出声音，如果被别的男人听到你的叫声，就没有奖励了。”

不想你如同奶猫叫的声音被人听到，多弗朗明哥掰着你的臀板缓缓的往自己身下压，可惜你还是无法吃下这么大的物件，还有一半停留在你的穴口，多弗朗明哥也不着急，反而贴着你的耳朵低语，

“才多久没吃，你就又变得这么小了。但是你也很难受吧，我可是感觉到了你软肉在拼命的想把我往里吸呢，别担心，你的每一个地方我都会好好的疼爱的。等会顶到你子宫口的时候，不要再说什么会把你顶坏这种蠢话，安静一点不要叫出声，不然我不介意把你当中操尿哦宝贝呋呋呋呋。”

你根本受不了多弗朗明哥这样不上不下的吊着你，只是就着现在的深度开始戳弄你，只会让你没有被照顾的地方更加瘙痒，明明差一点就可以撞到你的子宫口，可是多弗朗明哥这个坏男人偏偏不如你意，你被这样架着上下摆弄臀部，可是就是不让你把它全部吃进去，你的子宫口因为迟迟得不到慰藉而酸涩的扭动起来，你左右扭动着臀部希望可以被戳到瘙痒的地方，但是可恨的是架在你腰间的双手怎么都不让你逾越这条线，你只能饮鸠止渴一般左右晃动着，你能感觉到身下流出更多的水，身体里更深处的酸楚告诉你，只要一点点，只需要多弗朗明哥再进去一点点你就可以享受到那会令人发疯的快乐，

“求你，多弗，求求你了。”

你深深的记得刚才多弗朗明哥在你耳边的话，你不敢太大声，只能焦急的小声求他。

“别着急，现在就给你。”

多弗朗明哥笑着把一只手伸向你已经充血的阴蒂，快速的揉搓了几下。你现在敏感的身体根本受不了他这样蛮横的力度，你闷哼一声就身体抽搐的去了。可是这不是你想要的，这样的高潮只会让你的小穴更空虚，没有多弗朗明哥填满的高潮，只能隔靴搔痒，你伸手去摸自己和多弗朗明哥结合的地方，你的水顺着手指触摸到的肉棒流下去，你不用想就知道自己现在多么的淫靡。你难过的想，自己完了，居然会生出让多弗朗明哥玩坏你的想法。你再也控制不住的哽咽的啜泣出声，为了心头莫名其妙的委屈。

“多弗，你为什么不用它灌满我，我好难受啊，我想要你的精液都喂给我的子宫。呜呜我想为你生一个孩子，这样哺乳期的时候你就可以帮我吸出多余的奶水……多弗呜呜呜。”

你几乎是凑到多弗朗明哥的嘴边断断续续的把这段超出你界限的话讲完的，你自暴自弃的吐露这段直白又淫荡的话，反正这不就是他的目的吗，持续到现在你大概懵懂的察觉到多弗的恶劣心态，你想如果这是他想要的自己也只能给他了。

但你不知道这番话是多么的诱人，多弗朗明哥几乎立刻就粗暴的捞起你的下巴，撕咬住你的嘴唇，同时按住你的腰往下坐，你在被他以这种粗暴的方式填满之后，才意识到他堵你嘴巴的原因，因为你几乎要尖叫出来，但是舌头把人用牙卷起来舔，让你很难发出声音。你恍惚的想，这次这么明目张胆的勾引多弗朗明哥，可能他真的会履行诺言，让你等下羞愧致死。

但是出乎意料的多弗朗明哥只是在你又一次高潮后就放过了你，他表情桀阴的咬住你的胸口，你只 觉得自己的肉都要被他咬下来了，

“下次再敢在这种地方勾引我，我不介意让那些男人们来围观，到时候会发生什么就不是你能预料到的了。”

这一次多弗朗明哥甚至没笑，他把你整个人抱在大衣里，连你的头发都不许露出来一点。多弗朗明哥抬头看了一眼对面的牢房，心里盘算着怎么才能把这几个刚刚听到你娇滴滴说话的人搞出来弄死，多弗朗明哥绝对不能忍受你被任何人觊觎。

后来两天天，你都被多弗朗明哥一直揣在怀里，你只要一抗议，他就会盯着你笑，你次次都被他瞪的心虚，只好做一只鹌鹑一样又乖乖缩紧他的衣服里。

不过好在，这件事不知道触发到了他哪一根神经，你的男人很快就制造了一场大混乱，借着混乱他弄死了好几个当初疑似听到你声音的人，潇洒的带你逃出了无限城。然而你还没等高兴的去逛街买买买，就被多弗朗明哥丢到床上美名其曰继续上次他没做完的事。

等他终于餍足的放过你的时候，你全身上下没有一处完整的皮肤，全是他的牙印，你严重怀疑他是犬犬果实的拥有者，不然怎么会像狗一样爱咬人！

后来你问他本来要奖励你什么礼物，他像看傻子一样看你，

“呋呋呋呋我以为带你逃出来这个礼物你已经收到了呢。”

你现是被他智商压制，后来又被他床上压制，本来就已经够憋屈了，可是当你看着他理所当然的说逃出监狱是礼物，你觉得你已经气的头脑发昏了，不然你是绝对不敢跳到多弗朗明哥身上去掐他脖子的。

“我cntm的杰克小饼干，一开始说的奖励根本就是为了在无限城欺负你找的冠冕堂皇的理由，你居然现在还敢厚颜无耻的嘲笑我！多弗朗明哥！你果然是天底下最讨厌的大坏唔……”

“呋呋呋呋真是聒噪的女人。”

——————————————END————————————————

新年当然要票一下我的童年回忆（哈哈哈哈哈

明哥是我最喜欢的AB手里刻画的反派了，但是我的文笔太垃圾（crying

下一篇应该会写一下艾斯，但是艾斯是我在海贼里面的白月光了，票他太有负罪感，所以应该是类似相互拯救的小甜饼吧（倔强的不流一滴眼泪


End file.
